Hamilton, Dear Evan Hansen, Be More Chill info
Hamilton is a Broadway musical written by Lin Manuel Miranda, idea created in the Summer of 2008, when Lin read a biography of Hamilton, titled "Alexander Hamilton" By Ron Chernow. It tells about founding father, Alexander Hamilton's life, ever since he came to New York. In the second song, "Aaron Burr, sir" it shows when he and Aaron Burr , and his friends first met. It might be a little inaccurate, but it's good. Throughout the entire Act1, it shows Hamilton's early life, battling with George Washington, finding the love of his life, Elizabeth (Eliza) Schuyler. Then, in Act2, it shows later, when he has to deal with hardships, such as an affair he had with Maria Renolds, having to debate against Thomas Jefferson, his son's death, and much more. Dear Evan Hansen is a musical about a teenage boy named Evan Hansen, who has social anxiety. His therapist recommended that he write letters to himself, talking about what happened that day. When he starts senior year, Heidi, his mom, suggests he makes new friends. He meets Alana and Jared. Then, he bumps into Connor, who pushed Evan to the ground. His sister Zoe, who Evan had a crush on, apologizes for her brother's behavior. Connor discovers one of Evan's letters, to realize what it said about his sister. A day later, Evan is called to the office, told that Connor committed suicide, and they found Evans note in his pocket as if it was a sort of suicide note. Evan and his friends create "The Connor Project", helping keep Connor's memory alive. They turn it to a fundraiser, raising $50,000, to reopen an apple orchard where Connor and Evan supposedly spendded time together. Evan and his mom, and friends have a fight about Evans secrecy, only leading to Evan apologizing. Connor's family soon becomes targets of hateful comments, accused of the fault of Connor's death. A year later, still living at home, and working at Pottery Barn to earn enough money for the next college semester, Evan was asked to meet up with Zoe at the orchard. There, he apologizes for everything. After, Evan mentally writes himself one last letter. Be More Chill Be More Chill is about a teenage outcast, Jeremy Heere. His father, recently divorced wears no pants around the house. At school, Jeremy is bullied by a boy named Rich Goranski, who writes "Boyf" on his backpack. At lunch, he discovers that Rich wrote: "riends" on his best friend, Micheal's backpack, pt together to make "Boyfriends". Jeremy sees his long-time crush, Christine Canigula, signing up for the school play, and Jeremy, looking for an opportunity to hang out with her, signs up to, only to be called "gay" after. During rehearsal, Jeremy is confronted by Rich in the bathroom, who tells him about a 'Quantum nanotech cpu" pill from Japan. He calls it "a Squip". A squip is a secret super-computer pill that you take with Mountain Dew, the runs through your blood until it reaches your brain and tells you what to do. It helps you to be "cooler". Later, while Micheal and Jeremy play video games together, Jeremy tells Micheal about the squip, and after an awkward conversation with Jeremy's dad, Micheal tells Jeremy no matter what happened, even if he takes the pill, they would be best friends forever. At the Payless ShoeSource at their local mall, Jeremy receives a Squip pill, and as instructed, drinks it down with Green Mountain Dew. The squip orders him to buy an Eminem shirt and runs into two popular girls, Brooke and Chloe. He tells them a lie about him and Madaline, another popular girl, and lies that she cheated on him, only to create sympathy for Jeremy. The next day, Jeremy becomes friends with Rich and the other popular dudes, because he took the Squip. He later finds out that Micheal was at school the whole entire day, and Jeremy had been ignoring him. The Squip convinces Jeremy, that if he blocks Micheal, he would be cooler. At a Halloween party, Micheal wasn't invited but comes with Jeremy to make sure he's alright. He locks himself in the bathroom. Backstage of the play, the Squip convinces JEremy to add a box full of pills into a huge thing of mountain dew. Everybody drinks it, and go's crazy. Jeremy saves everybody, by giving Christine Red Mountain Dew.